Layu
by dangjco709
Summary: Tentang seorang Yuri Katsuki yang dirumorkan berkencan dengan pelatihnya sendiri, Viktor Nikiforov. Apa benar demikian? Debut pertama setelah empat tahun vakuum.
1. Permulaan

Yuri memandangi cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya dengan mata yang sayu. Alisnya naik ke atas, dengan kilat mata yang perlahan makin jelas terlihat karena kesedihan. Dia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakan ini pada Victor, terhalang oleh ketakutan dan kegalauan yang akan timbul jika tersebar ke publik, terutama keluarga mereka.

Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan kakaknya, jika mereka tahu kalau seorang Katsuki Yuri yang adalah seorang pria, anak laki-laki satu-satunya tengah...

\--

Yuri

\--

Aku mencermati tiap sisi tubuhku dengan teliti. Kerapiannya, tiap lipatannya, dan posisinya aku cermati. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting. Malam kemenangan perdanaku setelah lama tidak produktif lagi.

Dan,

Ah, aku selalu tersipu kalau mengingat itu. Dengan senang aku memutar ibu jariku di atas cincin emas yang setahun sudah setia melingkar di jari manisku, dan segera satu namapun muncul.

Victor.

Pintu yang terbuka menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Orang yang tadi disebut kini berdiri di depan pintu, bersandar padanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata tajamnya. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku berdebar. Senyum yang selalu membuatku terbayang. Malaikat dunia memang ada.

"Suiiiitttt..." dia bersiul. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku. "Pilihanku memang tak pernah salah."

Aku terkekeh. Kami lalu membenarkan lipat kerah masing-masing sambil berbagi cermin. Senyumnya masih bertengger, namun tatapan tajam tadi berganti dengan tatapan lembut yang sehari-hari kulihat. Aku meliriknya agak lama tanpa bisa menahan senyumku, hingga aku menunduk malu seraya mundur.

"Hei! Yuri?" panggilnya setelah tertawa. Aku hanya menjauh dari sana sambil membekap rahang bawahku agar senyum maluku tak nampak. Victor menggodaku lagi sambil merangkulku, mengucapkan kata-kata dengan bibir indahnya. Aku tersenyum, membalas omongannya dan kamu tertawa. Bahagia...

Begitulah, seharusnya.

"Hadirin sekalian," Victor menjauh dariku. Aku memandang punggungnya dalam kebingungan, lalu menoleh ke arah tangan Victor terulur. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kharisma, tatapan lembutnya menjelma menjadi pandangan penuh gairah. Mendadak hatiku ngilu. Dan napasku terhenti saat aku tahu maksudnya.

Semua itu ditujukannya pada wanita asing yang kini tengah dia jamu.

Victor dan dia menunduk sopan kala hadirin bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Victor dengan mesranya, berbisik malu-malu dengan bibir lembutnya. Dadaku menjadi kaku. Punggungku menjadi kelu. Aku belum mengerti dengan semua sambutan yang Victor tengah katakan sekarang.

Hingga aku menemukan jawabanku.

Tidak ada cincin emas di jari manis tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

\--

Karakter di atas adalah milik **Kubo-Sensei** dan **TvAsahi**

\--

.

.

.

Hai. Saya dangjco. Ini adalah karya debut saya setelah empat tahun hiatus. Sementara ini saya akan mengetik melalui ponsel, jadi setiap unggahannya akan pendek. Mohon kritik dan saran.


	2. Batin

Aku hampa.

Aku kosong.

Kepalaku serasa mengambang setiap kali aku mengedip. Seluruh bagian dadaku ngilu. Bagai habis dipukul. Menyebar hingga ke kepala dan mataku.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sakitku. Tidak sekarang. Tidak untuk hari besar ini.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh dan menyambut sosok kroasia tinggi berambut perak yang berceloteh aneh seraya menghampiriku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus bahunya saat dia memelukku, menceritakan 'betapa gugupnya aku sekarang ini' dengan variasi bentuk berarti sama. Semangatnya menikam hatiku sampai mampus. Mataku panas. Dadaku nyeri. Dan tenggorokanku ngilu. Aku ingin pulang.. Aku ingin sekali aku pulang...

Aku tidak mau disini..

Aku tidak mau menyaksikan pernikahan terkasihku dengan orang lain.

Aku ingin pulang..

Aku... ingin pulang..


	3. Pertanyaan

Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian! Sebagai hadiah, bab kali ini akan panjang. Sedikit.

(saran: baca ini sambil dengarkan ost Doukyusei full albumnya)

.

.

.

.

.

"Viktor?" Panggilku usai banquet. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, kemudian berpaling pada orang-orang yang tengah ia jamu untuk undur diri. Namun tatapan penuh kharismanya berubah saat bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu, yang dia genggam tangannya dan dia kecup, berpamitan dengan mesra hingga tamu-tamu itu saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum senang. Menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka sambil meneguk sampanye mahal di tangan.

Tapi tidak denganku.

Aku meneguk liurku dan berusaha berpamitan sesopan mungkin pada mereka sebelum berjalan bersama Viktor ke balkon. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

Aku bisa merasakan lirikan Viktor padaku. "Bicaralah," kataku kemudian. Viktor yang baru sampai di pinggir pintu terkejut. Tapi dia segera tertawa, kurasa sebagi pencair suasana.

"... ah." Dia berhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari pemandangan kota menjadi menghadapnya. Menyalurkan semua kekecewaanku, kemarahan, dan kesedihanku lewat pandangan langsung ke matanya. "... Yuri," panggilnya. Wajah bahagianya menguap. "Aku, aku minta maaf. Aku bermaksud memberikanmu kejutan."

"Kejutan?"

"Ya!" Jawabnya semangat. "Bukankah dengan begini kita jadi saling berbagi kebahagiaan?"

"Kau kira semudah itu?" Nadaku langsung meninggi. Alisku menekuk tajam ke bawah, bukti kalau kekecewaanku sudah nyaris batas kendaliku. "Kau kemanakan cincinmu?"

"Yuri..?"

"Jawab aku!" Seruku langsung. Viktor yang masih terkejut hanya mengerjapkan mata dalam kebingungan. "Yuri! Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah punya kekasih!"

"A-a-aku rasa itu tak perlu, lagi pula bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?! Seantero bumi baru tahu hari ini dan kau menyalahkanku? Kenapa kau selalu--" napasku tercekat saat aku berkedip. Airmataku jatuh.

Viktor dalam pandanganku masih berwajah yang sama, terpaku dalam kebingungan luar biasa. Walaupun aku rasa, akulah yang paling bingung disini. Kukira perasaanku tersampaikan dengan nyata padanya, kukira kami berdua sudah saling berpegang. Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Aku salah, ini kesalahan terbesar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat yang aku bisa sambil berusaha untuk mengontrol diriku lagi. Nihil. Isakanku malah semakin nyaring, aku bisa melihat bayangan orang-orang yang mencuri pandang pada kami dari balik air mataku. Kembali, aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dan gagal. Tangisanku kini berubah menjadi raungan.

Sejurus kemudian aku merasakan dekapan disekujur badanku. Ini aroma Viktor, ini kungkungan Viktor. "Yuri.." bisiknya lirih. Aku menarik napasku lagi tapi sialnya aku malah tersedak. Tangan kirinya mulai menepuk punggungku dan bisikan-bisikan menenangkan lainnya timbul. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan apapun padamu." Bisiknya lagi. Satu kecupan pada pipiku, satu kecupan pada mataku lalu dia memelukku lagi. Desisan lirih dia keluarkan sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan aku dalam peluknya. Sedikit kesal karena aku bertingkah seperti perempuan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Jeda panjang menemani heningnya malam. Tubuhku berangsur pulih dari gemetar.

Viktor menenggelamkan wajahku dalam dadanya. Membiarkan airmataku membasahi jas dan kemeja mahalnya. "Aku... menyimpan cincinmu." katanya lirih.

"Kenapa..?"

"Karena itu darimu." Masih dengan bisikan dia menjawab. "Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya." dan kami kembali diam. Aku meliriknya, masih dalam isakan. Dan dia menangkap sinyalku. "Soal dia.. Namanya Maria. Maria Edgevenia. Penari balet senior, satu leting dengan Ospevia dan Yurio." Tangannya membelai rambutku. Memainkannya perlahan, masih merengguhku. "Aku bertemu dengannya setahun sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pensiun. Kami berhubungan hampir dua tahun, dan memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan."

Dada kiriku serasa tertohok pisau usai mendengarnya. Satu tarikan napas, dan aku kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena... Ibunya tak akan bertahan lama."

Satu tarikan lagi. "Kenapa?"

Viktor memberi jeda. "... Kanker."

Dan aku tak bernapas beberapa detik. Viktor merenggangkan pelukannya, menatapku dalam dan menghapus air mataku. "Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi aku harus membahagiakannya. Aku, aku janji, aku akan selalu menjadi pelatihmu!"

Aku menggeleng. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini. "Viktor."

"Aku berjanji, akan membuatmu bertahan semampuku, aku tak akan membuatmu turun dari dua besar dalam pengawasanku."

"Viktor,"

"Aku--" dalam satu gerakan aku langsung menepuk kedua pipinya. Nyaris menampar kalau kurasa. "Viktor," panggilku lagi. Matanya masih membelalak.

Lama kami berpandangan dalam hening. Angin malam produk musim semi menyejukkan dari gerahnya balutan jas. Tangan kananku lalu berkelana ke lehernya sementara mataku menyelami pandangannya, mencoba meluapkan emosi yang ada dalamku.

Sampai bayangan Maria terlintas dalam benakku.

"... aku akan ke kamar."

"Eh? Yuri?" Viktor menahan tanganku. "Yuri, maaf.."

"Tidak Viktor, maafkan aku." Bisikku sambil menatapnya tulus. Bisa kurasakan kalau bibirku gemetar, seolah bibirku menolak untuk tersenyum setelah mendengar semuanya. "Hahahahaha kau tertipu! Aku hanya latihan berakting denganmu!" Seruku bohong. Viktorpun tidak bergeming. "Hahahaha, kau sangat mudah terbawa, Viktor! Cepatlah sana--"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku mengerjap. Tatapan Viktor berubah, entah menjadi apa. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lirih. Tapi dia makin kuat menahanku. "Kau menyukaiku, Yuri?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ah, kau semakin membuatku gila, Viktor. Kau tak tahu seberapa berusahanya aku untuk tidak melompat dan memelukmu sambil menangis meraung-raung dengan berkata, 'Tentu saja, aku bahkan mencintaimu dari dulu' sekarang? Kau tak tahu seberapa ingin meledaknya aku saat tahu kalau selama ini aku salah paham, mengira gurauanmu kalau kita akan menikah setelah aku mendapat emas memang akan terjadi?

Apa aku harus berbohong sekarang?

Atau.. Haruskah aku mengaku?

"Yuri." Panggil Viktor dengan nada rendah. Dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan, yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia baca apa artinya. "... Benar. Aku menyukaimu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau, adalah pelatihku."

Segera, aku melepaskan tangannya. "Aku ada di kamarku, jika kau mencariku."

"Yuri.."

"Aku, hanya kecewa. Karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Bisikku parau. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku. Lagi."

Lama dia terdiam disitu dengan mata yang mengamati tiap garis yang ada di wajahku. Sampai akhirnya dengan enggan, dia melepasku dengan senyuman. Kami berpisah dalam damai. Satu pelukan terakhir sebagai bonusnya.

Dan tangisan yang pecah dalam kamarku sebagai penutupnya.

.

.

.

Aku hancur saat itu juga.

.

.

.

...

Makasih banget buat temen-temen yang udah nyempatin buat baca dan ngereview karyaku! Aku sangat senang membaca kata-kata kalian. Sekali lagi, makasih banget-banget-banget!

Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah terpikirkan dari tahun lalu dan baru kesampaian buat di tulis tahun ini. Sepertinya babnya bakal panjang dan karya ini akan terbagi menjadi dua seri (sepertinya). Ini masih sebagai pemanasan aja sih. Aku janji, kedepannya bakal makin sendu dan Layu. Sebagian adegan yang aku narasikan berdasarkan kisah nyata.

Mohon bantuan dan dukungan kalian! Sampai jumpa!

.

.

.

.

dangjco709


	4. Bermulanya Semua

Iringan musik dansa menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua orang berdiri untuk menyambut kedua mempelai yang kini menuruni pelaminan untuk memulai dansa, yang tak lain adalah Viktor dan Maria.

Sebegitu indahnya hingga nyeri di dadaku kembali timbul.

Aku tersenyum. Sebagaimana orang lain tersenyum, saat Viktor dengan mesranya membawa Maria menari mengikuti lantunan nada romantis karya Patrick Doyle. Menghipnotis semuanya untuk bergabung dan menghias aula kapal ini dengan gaun-gaun mekar mahal dan parfum memabukkan dari banyak merek berbeda. Membuatku mual.

"Yuri, kau tak berdansa?" Tanya Hiroko. Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kurasa aku akan melihat-lihat laut saja."

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi dan aku kembali mengangguk. Begitulah, kami berpisah usai seseorang menawarinya ajakan berdansa.

Hm. Sampanyenya lumayan.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 22:17, ternyata sudah dua jam aku ketiduran. Sambil menggigil aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan beranjak dari balkon. "Auch," sengatan kecil di abdomenku. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak minum.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah di lorong, aku melihat bayangan seseorang di ujung sana. Dari gelagatnya kurasa dia mabuk berat. Yah, harus kuakui kalau makanan dan minuman disini benar-benar lezat, jadi maklum kalau ada yang sampai seperti itu, batinku sambil menjauh. Tapi suara erangan dari toilet itu langsung membuatku kaku. Itu suara Viktor!

"Urggggghhhhhh..." erangnya malas. Bau muntahan langsung menyapaku ketika aku sampai di biliknya. "Argh, Viktor! Kau apakan badanmu!"

"Hehehe, Mascha~" kicaunya lucu. Kalau saja bukan karena muntahannya, mungkin aku akan mempotretnya langsung. "Hah, mengacau di pernikahanmu sendiri? Kau menyedihkan sekali, Tuan Nikiforov." Sindirku sambil membersihkannya dan lantai toilet. Tapi dia tetap meracau. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

"Maaa~" katanya lagi sambil bergelayut manja. "Sadarlah Viktor, aku bukan Maria. Kau akan malu sendiri kalau istrimu tahu." Tapi dia hanya tertawa. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menghela napas dan mengangkatnya ke kamar. Tiga lantai, bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Manis.

"Ah, sayangku, kau kuat sekali~"

"Oh, Viktor, baumu busuk." Serius, napasnya bau sekali. Sedikit emosi, aku meronggoh saku jas dan celananya tak sabaran. Dan dia tertawa! "Viktor, kau kemanakan kunci kamarmu?" Dia malah menjawab dengan muka konyol dan ciuman-ciuman di leherku. Baiklah. Aku nyaris melemparnya di lantai.

"Haaaaaahhhhhhh..." desahku geram. Dan dengan susah payah aku membawanya masuk ke kamarku.

Perlahan, aku ganti bajunya dan kulonggarkan sabuknya, mencoba membuatnya nyaman. Dia masih tak sadar. Kurasa dia sudah lumayan banyak minum saat perayaan. "Maa, cium aku." Katanya sambil memonyongkan bibir. Aku terkekeh. "Sadarlah, Vik, aku bukan Maria." Kataku sambil membasuh wajahnya hati-hati. Lembut, takut menyakitinya.

Usai itu aku mengamati wajahnya lekat. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Viktor, mungkin sejak setengah tahun lalu. Usai banquet.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mengamati garis rahang dan leher yang dari dulu aku kagumi hingga kini. Seulas senyum aku ukir saat sadar kalau Viktor mengamati serupa, dalam dan intens, penuh keingin tahuan. Tanganku terulur untuk menangkup pipi kanannya sebelum meninggalkan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi kirinya.

Lama. Lembut. Dan hangat.

Kutarik kepalaku untuk menatapnya lagi dan menidurkannya perlahan. "Aku akan memanggil Maria untuk membawamu," bisikku lirih. Tapi baru selangkah, Viktor lalu menarikku. Kuat, hingga aku berada di kasur. "Viktor?" Panggilku sambil mengerjap. Dengan cepat, aku bergerak bangun untuk menjauh darinya, tapi Viktor lebih kuat. Dia mengkungkungku di bawahnya.

Kudorong badannya kuat hingga dia terduduk, tapi gerakannya yang lebih cepat kembali mengkungkungku. Tawanya membuatku makin sakit. "Kau nakal, Mascha." bisiknya sebelum turun ke bawah. Dengan cepat aku menarik kakiku untuk menendangnya, tapi lagi-lagi Viktor membaca gerakanku. Tatapan memelasnya bagai pisau yang menusuk jantungku dalam-dalam. "Kau benci padaku?" Tanyanya sendu.

Air mataku jatuh. Otakku terjepit antara kembali melawan atau pasrah mengikutinya hingga isakanku menguat. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Pikiranku kini tidak jernih.

Viktor mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapku lagi. Tatapannya berangsur menjadi lembut, seperti yang biasanya kulihat dulu. Menyelami pikiranku, merayuku untuk merubah keputusanku secara tak langsung. Napasku terhenti, otot-ototku melemas dan isakanku menjadi cicitan lirih, karena aku kembali tenggelam dalam pesona mata biru itu. Melihat responku dia hanya tersenyum. Tangan kanannya naik dan membelai rambutku, sebelum kepalanya turun dan bibir lembabnya mendarat di atas keningku. Aroma maskulin yang sudah lama tak kuendus, kini menyapa hidungku lagi dengan sensasi yang lebih nyata, yang membuatku semakin pasrah akan perlakuannya.

"Jangan takut." Katanya lembut dan kembali tersenyum. Bibirku membuka, hendak membalas perkataannya dan mengakhiri ini, sebelum dia membawaku dalam ciuman manis di bibirku.

Tak ada kuluman. Tak ada jilatan. Hanya kecupan.

Jantungku berdebar seperti ketika aku pertama melihatnya. Napasku mendadak kembali, membuatku bergerak untuk berpegangan pada bahunya, pasrah pada apa yang bakal dia lakukan. Satu kecupan lagi di bibir, lalu berpindah ke pipi, lalu menjalar ke dagu, turun ke leher, dan semakin turun, semakin turun, hingga ke titik asing yang membuatku bergejolak.

Aku menutup mataku. Tanganku meremat bantal kepalaku sekencang mungkin selagi dia mengerjaiku. Salah mengira bahwa aku adalah pengantin wanita yang sekarang resmi menjadi teman hidupnya hingga akhir karena minuman jahanam. Mengirimku jauh semakin dalam akan dosa kedagingan.

Aku tidak pernah mengira akan sampai ke titik ini, dimana kami bersatu, dengan dia yang memanggil nama orang lain dan aku hanya meringis menahan diri untuk bersuara. Aku pecundang. Aku manusia gagal.

Aku si pelenceng nista yang mencintai suami orang.

\--

Yang kuingat selanjutnya, adalah Viktor yang tertidur pulas dan jam meja dengan angka 23:45. Suara pesta di bawah masih sekeras sebelumnya.

Aku menarik tubuhku untuk duduk. Namun baru menggeser kaki sedikit, sebuah sensasi menyakitkan dari pasak tubuh mengagetkanku. Reaksi kagetku itu membuat Viktor mengerang dalam tidurnya dan menahan tubuhku makin erat, menempelkanku makin jadi pada dada bidang pucatnya.

Jantungku kembali berdebar layaknya berlari. Aku ingin, ingin sekali tetap diam seperti ini, meresapi sisa tenagaku dengan aroma kami yang bercampur. Meresapi tiap dengkuran yang dia keluarkan dan kembali tidur dalam dekapannya.

Aku ingin. Ingin sekali. Membuat impianku nyata di kesempatan ini.

Tapi aku sadar diri, aku tak bisa. Aku harus pergi dan menganggap ini tidak terjadi. Aku harus puas. Ini diluar ekspektasiku.

Jadi aku berusaha menahan sakitku untuk duduk. Dari serpihan cahaya lampu luar, terlihat kilauan dari cairan bening yang mengalir turun dari pasakku, diikuti sensasi asing yang entah bagaimana menyurutkan nyeri yang timbul. Kubersihkan tubuhnya. Kupakaikan dia pakaian, dan kuelus pipi kanannya usai aku berpakaian. Kesedihan kembali memaksa air mataku untuk turun, meladeni insting diri pelencengku yang kemayu dan feminim untuk melepaskan emosi. Melampiaskan kekecewaan dan kesenangan yang entah bagaimana telah bercampur menjadi satu.

Dengan keberanian yang ada, aku menarik semua aroma dari rambutnya. Meresapinya dalam-dalam hingga kurasa merasuk ke jiwa dan terekam dalam kepala. Dia bergerak, tersenyum, mengira kalau aku adalah isteri romantisnya. Aku balas tersenyum, sebelum mengecup keningnya penuh sayang...

Dan pergi.

Kuremat dadaku kuat-kuat. Adonan perasaan ini menjatuhkan harga diriku. Beribu suara imajiner menghantam kepalaku dengan sebuah visual menakutkan. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku tidak bisa seenak jidat meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya.

Aku hanya bisa membawa kenangan ini seorang diri hingga nanti. Tanpa seorang pun yang tau. Ahh, dilema. Aku harap ini tidak berbuah.


	5. Terima Kasih

Hai, dengan dangjco di sini.

Terima kasih telah membaca serial mini Layu. Semua komentar kalian saya anggap sebagai lampu hijau untuk kelanjutannya.

Bagi pecinta Viktor, jangan benci dia ya. Saya tidak janji kalau mereka akan berakhir happy ending, tapi saya harap tulisan saya mampu mengisi waktu kosong kalian.

Serial "Layu" akan berlanjut tahun ini juga. Kapan? Saya masih belum bisa janji. Tapi saya harap kalian akan setia menunggunya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian!

Salam,

dangjco709


End file.
